


From a pompous prat to another

by lightrcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is confused, Crossover, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Drarry timetravel, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Merlin and Harry Potter crossover, even though they arent at hogwarts for most of it, merlin and harry bond, two sides of the same coin, uther is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrcy/pseuds/lightrcy
Summary: When Harry thinks that Draco Malfoy is once again up to something, he doesn't expect to end up in a forest, meet an arrogant prince who was a little too similar to Malfoy for his liking, or perhaps even befriend the greatest wizard of all time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gwaine/Gwen (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), mentioned Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, previous Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, previous Draco Malfoy/Terry Boot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	From a pompous prat to another

Draco stood once again in the room of requirements. It was barely functioning anymore, but hopefully it would be able to use its last bit of magic for this, for Draco. He twisted at the stupid thing desperately, hoping that, somehow, it would fix itself. He spun it backwards twice, “Please work.” he muttered. Nothing happened. Why wasn’t it working? Maybe he needed to do something else to it? Maybe if he just-

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Draco whipped round to see Potter glaring at him angrily, wand raised. Potter always had to find him at the wrong moment didn’t he.

“None of your business _Potter_ ” Draco spat back at him.

“Well I rather think it is my business since the last time you were snooping around in here you let a bunch of death eaters into the school and tried to kill Dumbledore.” Draco sneered at him, he didn’t really want to but it felt necessary, after all what were they if not enemies? Harry stared at the glittering object in Draco’s hand, eyes wide, thoughts of evil plots and schemes coursing through his brain.

“Malfoy” He clenched his jaw, “Where did you get the time turner? They were all meant to be destroyed.”

“As if I’d tell you, Potter.” Draco’s eyes flitted from the time turner to Harrys advancing figure. He looked like he was about to murder him. Harrys eyes gleamed with hatred. If Malfoy thought he was going to use the time turner to get back his precious dark lord he was sorely mistaken, in fact he would throttle him with his bare hands right now if needed.

To say that Draco had been caught by surprise when Harry jumped him would be an understatement. He yelped as Harry attempted to snatch the time turner away, but Draco wasn’t giving up without a fight. They tussled on the floor and each time one of them thought he finally had it, the other snatched it away in time. There were several shouts of “Give it here Malfoy!” and “Fuck you Potter!” before either of them noticed what was happening.

The time turner was glowing a bright gold and twisting crazily in their hands. The last thing Harry remembered hearing before becoming enveloped in darkness was Malfoy’s voice screeching something along the lines of “YOU FUCKING IDIOT”

Draco squinted, adjusting his eyes to the light. His head ached painfully. They must’ve landed on the ground. He looked down in disdain at his now grass-stained trousers. Father would have a fit if he saw them. He quickly scanned the clearing for Potter. Clearing? Clearly they had somehow used the time-turner to apparate into the forbidden forest, however it didn’t look quite as terrifying and dreadful as it used to.

He heard a load groan coming from behind a tree. Potter. He strutted over towards him.

“Listen Potter I don’t know how you managed it but you’ve got us stuck in the Forbidden Forest so now so get your arse up and lets go because I for one don’t want to be eaten alive by those half breeds-“ He stopped prattling suddenly. “Potter your ankle!” it was all bent out of shape and facing the wrong way. Draco thought he might vomit right there. Harry murmured something indistinguishable.

“Episkey” Draco attempted unsuccessfully. He never had quite mastered the art of mending bones, though that would’ve been very useful last year.

“Er...” What was he to do now? He couldn’t very well lug around Potters half unconscious body in the middle of the forest, with absolutely no sense of direction or any idea where Hogwarts was. And that’s when he heard the horses. He stiffened and reached for his wand, thinking they were centaurs about to devour them for trespassing. However, instead of blood-thirsty savages he saw red billowing cloaks and armour through the gaps of the trees. Quickly realising that for once luck was on his side, he called loudly to them.

“Help!! Over here, help!” Almost at once he saw a group of- well... _knights_ was the best way to describe them, heading towards him. Draco stared at them in confusion. Unless some first years decided to play dress up in the forbidden forest, he doubted that they were anywhere near Hogwarts. And these men did not look like first years.

The blonde, the leader it seems, approached Draco.

“What’s wrong?” the man asked. Draco stared harder, as if it would somehow help explain why there was a group of knights on horses in a forest.

He finally spoke “Uhh, its my friend, he’s hurt his ankle. And he’s unconscious.” Draco looked sick at his use of the word friend. But its not like he could’ve told this stranger, that his arch nemesis for over 7 years was hurt. That would put him under suspicion.

“Were you attacked?”

“What? No. By who?”

“Bandits of course, they’re all over the forest.” The blonde stared at him strangely. Draco’s eyes flitted about, looking for any bandits about to pop out and attack him.

“Are you sure you aren’t bandits?” Draco squinted his eyes suspiciously, reaching for his wand before remembering that these were probably muggles.

The man laughed at him rather arrogantly, “You’re a funny little man”. Now it was Draco’s turn to look at him strangely. Before he could tell this _terribly_ annoying man that he was not a 'little' man he was interrupted.

“Right, lets put him on Gwaine's horse, you two can ride to the castle and take him to Gaius.” The man pointed at one of the knights, presumably Gwaine, and at some poorly dressed fellow behind him. They helped heave Potter onto Gwaine's horse. Looking at his almost lifeless body made unwanted memories reappear, so he was glad to see Potters chest moving up and down.

“Right so what you want to do is grab on to-“ Draco scowled at this Gwaine fellow.

“I know how to ride a horse.” he sneered.

“Right. Well, lets get on then” Gwaine said, seeming unfazed by Draco's hostile attitude.

When they arrived at the castle, Draco's mouth practically fell open. This looked far too similar to.. well it couldn’t possibly be..

“Where… where are we?” He asked hesitantly, hoping that the answer was not what he thought.

"In Camelot of course.” The terribly dressed one answered. Draco’s mouth went dry. It was official. Draco Malfoy was stuck in medieval times. With Potter. And he was going to kill him.


End file.
